The Golden Soldier
by aftertales
Summary: Clary and Jace are among many of the Shadowhunters preparing for war. Turning a Shadowhunter into a soldier was no easy feat, but now the troops are ready to fight. When Clary get's in trouble on the battlefield, Jace steps in. But this relationship is one simply not meant to be. How can they be together when the Mortal War is brewing? A collab by mja . awesome and aftertales
1. Chapter 1

**The Golden Soldier**

**Hey guys! This is mja. I am doing a collab with aftertales. This is a story about Jace and Clary preparing for the mortal war. I'm not going to tell you any more details than the summary! :P**

**Song: Warrior- Beth Crowley...Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, neither aftertales or I own TMI. They belong to Cassandra Clare. :(**

* * *

Clary's POV

I was on the battle field with my seraph blade on my back, two daggers in my hands, and a stele in my boot. I was ready for anything. General Starkweather was a great tutor. He trained me to become a self-defence machine. I was new to the Shadow World, but I knew how to kick some demon butt thanks to him. I was taught how to protect myself for anything.

I see some demons coming my way. They are medium sized demons, but (thanks to the general) I knew how to take them on, I charged towards them and stabbed them with my daggers and killed them in one swift motion. I notice another demon, a large grey one with a lizard like tail, sneaking up beside me. I grab my seraph blade and slice through it. The demon screams and vanishes away to nothing.

I notice that I'm getting tired; I never get tired. What is going on? Then I feel a demon on top of me, and I hear myself scream.

* * *

Jace's POV

I was on the battle field killing some demons. I had just finished killing the last demon when I heard a very loud scream.

I look over to where the sound came from and see a Greater demon attacking one of the soldiers. I run over to help her out.

I stab the demon and it rolls off of her. It makes a gurgling sound and hisses at me. I slash it a few more times with my seraph blade and it vanishes. The girl lying on the ground is a redhead, she has bright green eyes, and she has a, small, but strong build. She is shaking like crazy. She has demon blood, and bites all over her.

"Is this the part where you tear off pieces of shirt to bind my wounds?" She asks weakly.

"If you wanted me to take my clothes off you should've just asked." I cockily reply. I help her all the same.

I bend down and drew some _iratzes_ on her, flinching at the stele touching her, she whimpers at the burn of the stele.

"I know, it hurts." I said in a soft voice. She still didn't stop shaking. It's worse than I thought.

I scooped her up in my arms and I call in to the infirmary, informing then that we had a demon attack. I start walking back to base, or "The Institute" as most people called it. The girl, she really is no more than girl, eventually passes out in my arms. And I have the base in sight.

When we get to the Institute the infirmary staff are already waiting for her. They take her to a bed and start drawing healing runes on her and putting IV's in and all of that stuff.

* * *

After about 3 hours she wakes up. She is a little shaky at first so I help her sit up. She looks at me with a confused look.

"Who are you?" She asks with a scared tone in her voice.

"I'm Jace, Jace Herondale." I say, flashing her a smirk.

"I'm Clary Fray." She said introducing herself. "What happened, and why am I in the Infirmary?"

"You were on the battlefield and you were attacked by a greater demon."

"And?" Her voice is a mix of impatience and annoyance.

"I killed it and put some _iratzes_ on you. I also carried you back here. You're welcome." I smiled genuinely but she scowsl.

"Arrogant much?"

"Well I did just save your life." WI laugh at her frown, because I can see humor in her eyes. Just then the Sergeant pops his head in the room.

"Dinner." He pulls away instantly and walks down the hall.

"I'll be back in ten with our 'food', okay?" I say putting air quotes around food. Clary nods and I rush out of the infirmary and into the mess hall. I grab two trays and walked back. Why was I such in a hurry? She was still there and she looked really good. What am I saying? I don't even know her that much!

"So are you ready to eat this garbage?"

"Yeah, but I think I have a better chance with that demon." We laughed and ate the disgusting slop they call "food."

"So, how did that happen out there? I thought you were one of Hodge's best students." I asked her.

"I am, but I am fairly new to the Shadow World. It's a bit overwhelming." She states.

"Oh, ok. I could help you to bring up your alertness if you want." I say kind of nervous as to what she might say.

"Ok, sure. After what happened, I need all the help I can get."

"Sure thing."

After talking for about an hour a nurse comes in and tells me that Clary needs to rest.

"See you around." She says quietly.

"Ok I'll see you later."

I get up to walk out, and I start thinking. I hope she's okay.

* * *

I get back to my bunker and my bunk mate, Alec, and the rest of the guys, are freaking out.

"Dude! Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you!" Alec said with a sigh of relief. "We thought that you were killed!"

"Well clearly I'm not." I say with sarcasm evident in my voice.

Alec comes over to me and starts talking to me.

"Well what happened?" Alec inquiries.

"Well I was just getting finished killing the last demon around me, and then I heard a scream. I ran over to the sound and there was a girl laying on the ground with a Greater demon on top of her. I stabbed the demon and it rolled off of her and hissed at me, then I killed it and it vanished. I put some Iratzes on her and carried her back to the infirmary." I said as the rest of the guys were still looking at me waiting for more.

"Looks like Jace has a girlfriend!" Raphael said and all of the guys joined in, nudging me and raising their eyebrows.

"Quit it Raph." I say obviously irritated.

"Your only getting defensive because you know it's true." He says in a mocking tone.

"Stop Raphael," Alec says, a warning tone in his voice.

"And what if I don't?" He asks, taking a step forward.

"Then this will happen." I pick Raphael up by his shirt and throw him into the wall. He tries to get up but Alec pins him down.

"She could've died if I didn't do anything. General Starkweather taught us better that that. No man or woman left behind."

Alec lets him up and he goes his own way. I don't think he will mess with me any time soon. But then again not a lot of people mess with me.

I look up to see everyone staring. "There's nothing to look at people, show's over."

God that makes me so pissed! But why am I doing this? Do I like her? I think I need some sleep. I go over to my bunk and just lay there thinking about Clary. Is she okay? Should I sneak out and go see her? This girl is driving me crazy! What to do.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. If you like this story, Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite! I hope you liked this!**

**The next chapter will be written by aftertales and we will alternate chapters as we go.**

**Well see you next time!**

**-mja**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Golden Soldier**

**A collab by mja . awesome and aftertales**

**(this chapter is by aftertales)**

**Disclaimer; the TMI series belongs to Cassandra Clare :(**

* * *

Clary's POV

As soon as Jace left I wanted to call him back. Why did I want to spend so much time with him? He was just some random Shadowhunter solider that helped me; I needed to stop fixating on him. I probably wouldn't see him again.

My nurse checked the machines and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Good news, Clarissa. You can be back in your bunker by tonight." After unhooking me from a few tubes and removing my IV, she spoke again.

"Okay, we'll need you to rest for another few hours, but I can grab you some new clothes. I'll be back in a minute." She gave me another happy smile and slipped out of the room before I could thank her. I didn't even mind that she called me Clarissa.

I desperately wanted new clothes since my gear had been thrown away. It had been pitted with holes from where it was burned by demon blood and poison. Now I was left to shiver in a thin gown.

My nurse comes back and places some clothes on the end of my bed. She also has a stele in her hand.

"Here," she says, offering me the stele, "Give yourself an _iratze_. It's just a precaution, but you should probably do it anyways. If you feel light headed later then definitely give yourself another one. If you rest now, though, you should be fine." I take the stele and smile back. She walks out of the room, closing my door.

I trace an _iratze_ in the crook of my arm and set the stele on the night table next to my bed. I'm too tired to get up and change now so I lay down and turn on my side. I quickly fall asleep, my mind doesn't rest.

* * *

_A wasteland of bodies – both those of demons and Shadowhunters – stretches out before Clary. Clary stands on a hill, taking in the scene. There's a frenzy of action below her; Clary can just make out a golden blur among several salivating demons._

_The golden blur slowly becomes more distinguishable as it slays the demons. When the last hellish creature falls, the golden figure stands alone, weapons dripping with black ichor. His blonde locks lay matted to his head with a sheen of sweat; his whole body is glistening. His tan skin – the colour of a sunset on the water – is perfectly suited to his hair and eyes. His eyes, oh his eyes, are an astounding gold. Even from the distance Clary is at, she finds herself slipping into their silken gold depth._

_The solider is staring at Clary, and she stares back. Who is this mysterious man who can slaughter an army of demons by himself?_

_Suddenly the golden angel raising his arms in warning and his mouth opens. A shout is audible but Clary can't hear what he's saying. Why is he shouting?_

_Suddenly pain shoots through Clary, and her vision spots. She falls paralyzed to the ground, face still facing the desolate plain. The ache is tortuous but now her vision is clear._

_The solider is gone._

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat. I'm still wearing only the paper-thin hospital gown, so I start shivering instantly. I see from my window that it's still slightly light outside. I sit up and realize that I'm not alone in the room.

The nurse from earlier is carefully leaning against the door frame. Her eyes are wide and she takes a tentative step into the room.

"Clarissa? Are you alright? We heard screaming." She stops at my bedside, hands clasped in front of her. I fully sit up now and nod my head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just, just a nightmare I think." But even now I struggle to remember my dream. It's slipping away like smoke on the wind.

"Okay. Do you want to sleep in your bunker tonight? Because we could keep you here for the night. Or I could get some sleeping pills." Several wisps of her blonde hair fall out of the prim bun. I stare at the hair instead of my face when I answer.

"I'll go to my bunker tonight, if that's okay. I might take you up on the sleeping pills though. I think the war is just getting to me a bit." I start to get out of the bed, preparing to head to the bathroom and change. I slightly wobble, and the nurse catches me.

"Alright Clarissa. Would you like me to carry your clothes?" I asks, keep an hand on my arm. I nod, appreciatively.

"Yes, please. And call me Clary. Clarissa sounds too formal." I try for a smile but based off my nurse's worried face, I think it turned out as a grimace.

"I'm fine." I instantly reassure her. We are in the hallway now, slowly walking to the bathroom.

"Okay, Clary." She adds my nickname almost as an afterthought. "My name is Helen." I instantly look at her. The name 'Helen' is familiar… Why?

Her eyes are a pretty blue-green that are electric. How did I miss them earlier? I search her face, trying to recall meeting her before, I just can't figure out why I recognize her. She seems to be my age, maybe a bit older. I can't quite tell. There's something ageless about her…

"I think I know you but I don't know why." I state, hobbling towards the bathroom door. Helen hands me my clothing and shrugs.

"I'm not sure. Look, I should probably check on my other patients, but are you okay to change and get back to your room?" I nod and she continues down the hall, letting me change on my own.

The clothing that Helen got for me are simple clothes; she probably got them from the training facility. They seem like the kind of spare workout clothes that they have; a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt made of a thin material that's nearly see through. I wear it anyways.

I step out of the stall and up to the counter, looking at my reflection. It seems crazy that I was brought here only this morning by Jace. My face is slightly paler than usual, but since I'm pale anyways I look white as a sheet. My hair is tangled, and there might be blood in it. I sigh and turn on the take, splashing cold water on my face and taking a deep breath. Once I'm ready, I walk back into the hall and towards my room.

When I arrive in my room, there's a tray of food sitting on the bed. And a golden boy sitting on a chair.

"Jace! Why are you here?" I ask surprised. I suddenly look down at my outfit self-consciously.

"I brought you dinner." He states simply, a twinge of humour in his voice. He's smirking, I realize. Why is he smirking?

"What's so funny?" I ask slowly, sitting down on my bed to start eating. Dinner looks no different from lunch; a lumpy brown soup and a stale piece of bread. Also some 'vegetables' which look like green chunks of a cat's fur-balls. Blech.

"You really want to know?" Jace asks, his smirk completely taking over his face. I'd been so focussed on my food, I'd forgotten about him altogether. I nod, eating some of the stew.

"I think," He leans down and picks something off the floor, "you forgot something." He raises an eyebrow and offer the item to me. I blush madly, and nearly spew my soup all over him.

He's holding a bra.

It must have been in the stack of clothes Helen got me; but it fell out. Oh, Raziel, this is embarrassing.

"Thanks." I mumble, snatching the bra from his fingers. His laughs and I shove the bra under my pillow, cheeks filling with blood again. I hide my face with a curtain of my dingy hair as Jace calms down.

"Oh jeez… Your expression… Oh wow." He laughs between gasps of air. I keep eating quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." I mutter, shoving the disgusting food into my mouth. Why was he being a jerk all of the sudden?

* * *

Jace's POV

I lie on my bed for a while before realizing that it can't work for Clary and I. After the war finishes who knows where we will be sent to work out our lives – and that's if we both survive. Based off today's experience, Clary might not have a lot of time left on the battlefield.

So, in order to prevent myself from further liking Clary, I have to start making her hate me. This way, even if I can't stop my feelings, she at least won't return them. This way, no one gets hurt.

"Want to get dinner, dude?" Alec asked, standing at the end of my bed. I sit up suddenly, and nod.

"Yeah, sure." I get up quickly and follow him out of the room. Alec sends me an odd glance but stays quiet. I don't provide an explanation for my behaviour.

* * *

Alec and I are standing in the line for food, shuffling along with the rest of the soldiers. I find myself searching the crowd of people, trying to find one particular red head… _Snap out of it, Jace!_ I internally yell. But, it does give me an idea.

"Hey Alec, I'm going to bring dinner to the girl; the one I saved earlier." Alec shrugs and nods, taking his tray and walking over to table with a few guys I recognize. I take two trays and walk out of the cafeteria.

If I'm going to make her hate me, it might as well start now.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**The next chapter will be written by mja . awesome :D**

**Be sure to follow, favourite, and leave a REVIEW!**

**-at/c**


End file.
